You Left Me Numb
by Blackrose342
Summary: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Shane Helms are at a bar. Then, Shannon Moore tells Matt how he truely feels about his abuse with the Sensei of Mattitude. Slash MM Rated for swearing OneShot but if you want I can make a second part.


My very first WWE Story. Please, no flames, enjoy it, and comment. Criticism (I have no flippin' clue how you spell the damn word.) is accepted. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and plot and the random chick that goes on the microphone. The song Numb belongs to Linkin Park. Matt, Shannon, Shane, and Jeff belong to Vince and themselves.

Rated: T for mild swearing and a sad song.

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, and Shane Helms (Gregory Helms)

Pairings: Matt Hardy/Shannon Moore (MaleMale slash)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:00 p.m. at the bar, and everyone was there to talk about how they did on the show. Matt, Jeff, and Shane all sat at a booth in the bar. They were chatting about what had happened. "So, how's the little MF'er doing, Matt?" asked Jeff, taking a drink from his glass. Matt shrugged, "Doin' pretty good. But Shannon can't really understand my training. He's a little hard to teach." Matt said, smiling as he spoke.

"Speaking of Shannon, where is the little guy?" asked Shane, looking around the bar a bit for the small blonde and black-net. Matt waved his hand, "Who knows. He hardly ever comes here after the show. He usually heads back to the hotel and waits for me to get back, or he falls asleep while watching TV." Matt waved the subject off, "So, isn't tonight karaoke night?" he asked, looking at the small line of people waiting to sing. There was really only one person there. It was a slightly short person with a baggy black jacket and pants. The hood of the jacket covered the persons head so Matt really couldn't see their face.

"Hello everyone!" yelled the female on stage, "We have only one participant for karaoke tonight. So if you would please give a warm welcome to…" she looked at the hooded person and whispered something to him. She nodded, "Well, he doesn't really wanna say his name. So just give it up for him!!" she walked off, clapping with everyone else. The person stood in front of the microphone, long blonde strands of hair falling from beneath his hood. He pulled the hairs behind his ears from bellow the jacket and took a soft breath, "This song, is called "Numb" and it's by Linkin Park… I'm singing it for my friend…." He paused slightly, "Matt Hardy…" he said softly, pulling his hood back and showing his soft baby face and green eyes to the room.

Matt, Jeff, and Shane gaped at Shannon, "Shannon!?" they said. Shannon shifted his weight from one foot to another and sighed, "Matt…. I really want you to listen… Because I've had up to here with you." He whispered the last sentence into the microphone. He snapped his fingers and the DJ played the music. As the music played, Matt wondered what Shannon was talking about when he said that he had it up to here with Matt.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(DJ: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(DJ: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

When Shannon sang the last line, he looked directly at Matt, making movements to get his point across. Throughout the whole song, Shannon kept acting out his feelings with the song. He put much emotion into his voice.

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(DJ: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(DJ: Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

When those words left Shannon's lips, he began to cry. Matt could see the small crystal tears fall from Shannon's green eyes. It stung his heart to see his best friend in this state. Matt couldn't help but let a few light tears fall from his own brown eyes.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

As the music stopped, Shannon stood there, his head hung low. The bar exploded with cheers and claps for the young blonde. Shannon whispered a soft thank you before running off the stage. He jumped off the stage and looked up slightly. He saw Matt walking over to him, 'Matt… I don't wanna see him right now…" Shannon thought. He ran off and ran out of the bar through the back door.

Matt blinked when he saw Shannon run off. He run after him, wondering what was wrong with the young MF'er. He stepped out and saw the tip of Shannon's ponytail swish around the corner. He ran after him, seeing that he was heading back to the hotel. As he ran, many questions were running through Matt's head, 'What is going on with Shannon? Why is he so scared of me right now? And what did he mean when he said that he was tire of me?' Matt thought, bursting through hotel entrance. He saw the door of the elevator close with the very person he was looking for in it.

Matt ran towards the stairs and sprinted up. He was glad that he was quick on his feet. He reached the floor of his and Shannon's room just as Shannon had entered their room. Matt walked over to the door. He tried opening it, but found that it was locked, "Shannon! It's me, Matt! Come on, open the door!!" he yelled. Shannon didn't even bother answering back. Matt was getting fed up, "Shannon!! I swear to you!! I am going to punish you for doing this!! I swear…" Matt stopped when he heard a soft sob from the other side, "Shannon?" he said.

"Please…. Just go away Matt…. I already said it at the bar…. I'm through with you…. I don't wanna see you in here again…." Shannon said with soft sobs. Matt sighed and pulled out his credit card. He sure was glad that Shane had taught him how to unlock a door with nothing but a card. He slid it through and struggled with the lock. Hey, Shane had taught him how to unlock the door; I never said that Matt still remembered.

After a bit of struggling, Matt finally unlocked the door. Finally, being the key term. He opened the door and looked around. It looked as if no one was there. Then Matt's eyes caught sight of Shannon's hooded form, curled up in the corner crying. He sighed, closed the door, and walked quietly over to him. He crouched down beside Shannon and softly put a hand on the young boys shoulder.

As soon as his hand came in contact with Shannon's body, Shannon thrust himself away from Matt. He looked up at Matt fearfully, "I'm sorry Matt…. Please… Don't hurt me…" he said, his voice cracking slightly. Matt stood up and walked closer to him. Shannon backed away until he was pressed against the wall, "No! Please Matty!! I'm sorry!!" Shannon yelled, turning away and pressing himself even more against the wall. He began crying again, wailing loudly as Matt kneeled in front of him and grabbed his arm. He began struggling as Matt pulled him closer.

Shannon stopped struggling when Matt wrapped his arms around Shannon's body, pulling the blonde into a soft hug. Shannon sat still, wondering what was going on. As Matt held him even longer, Shannon began shaking. He buried his face into Matt's shoulder, his tears beginning to fall again for the fourth time that day. He sobbed and yelled into Matt's shoulder.

Matt tightened his hold on the MF'er and rubbed his back, regretting all the things he did to punish the boy in the past and the threat he yelled to him earlier. He felt Shannon's tears soak his black t-shirt, "Shhh…shhh…shh…. It's okay Shannon. I'm not gonna hurt you again. I promise…. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you; I didn't mean to do this to you." Matt cooed. Shannon gripped his shirt and sobbed slightly, "Then why did you do it Matty?" he demanded. His nails dug into the shirt of the older man, "Why did you do those things to me Matty?!" he yelled, "Tell me damn it!!" he shouted.

Matt winced at Shannon's voice. He himself didn't know why he did those things, "I dunno Shannon…. I guess I just wanted to make you perfect. And being nice to you didn't work. I guess I thought that being a bit rougher would help…." Matt said, waiting for the others reply. "So you hurt me just so you could turn me into you!!? You just wanted to change me!!" Shannon shouted, pulling away. Matt could see the fire in Shannon's green eyes, those green eyes that he secretly loved so much.

Shannon glared at Matt, his large green eyes narrowing. He stood up, "Don't you know how I felt when you hit me!?" he yelled. Matt stood up, "I'm sorry Shannon!" Matt pleaded. Shannon felt fresh tears roll down his round face, "Every time you hit me, it made my heart break!! I thought you were my friend!!" Shannon yelled sadly. Matt shut his eyes tightly, "I'm sorry Shannon!! I didn't….. I wanted…. I'm sorry!!" he yelled. Shannon stood there, his tears falling faster, "It made me feel as if you didn't love me…. That you didn't care…" he whispered.

Matt looked up, "I do care about you Shannon…. And I do love you. You're like my second brother…. If anything happened to you, I would blame myself…. I would feel guilty for not helping you." He said, holding back his own tears. Shannon looked at Matt sadly, "But you never showed it… You never showed me you felt that way…." He said softly.

Matt brought Shannon into his arms, "I can start now…. I can start by promising that I will never hurt you…." He held the small boy in his arms tightly. Shannon stiffened, "Matt…. I wanna tell you something…" he said quietly. Matt pulled back, "What is it?" he said, wiping Shannon's tears away with the back of his hand. Shannon looked down, "I….. I don't just love you like a brother…. I love as more…." He whispered.

Matt stood shocked. Shannon had just told him that he loved him. What the question was, did Matt feel the same? Matt pulled Shannon over to one of the beds. He sat the boy down, looking at his hands before speaking, "Shannon…… I don't know what to say… I think about it, and I feel…" he stopped slightly, "I just feel right…. It just feels right…" he looked up at Shannon, seeing the light of curiosity in Shannon's eyes. He loved that look, and he knew right then and there….. That he loved Shannon as well.

Matt smiled, at Shannon. Shannon raised an eyebrow at him, something about that smile made him feel nervous. He was even more shocked when Matt locked his lips gently on his. He gasped slightly, but soon kissed him back, as Matt ran his hands through his soft blonde and black hair. Shannon blushed when Matt stuck his hands beneath his jacket and shirt, placing his cold hands against Shannon's bare skin.

Matt felt Shannon wrap his arms around is neck as he pressed his lips even harder against his own. He felt Shannon shiver as he put his hands beneath his shirt. They pulled apart, the need for breath finally getting to them. Matt looked at Shannon's eyes, seeing lust in them, "You really wanted me to do that didn't you?" he asked. Shannon nodded sheepishly, a blush creeping onto his little face.

Matt laughed lightly, "Then you're a very lucky person." Shannon bit his bottom lip slightly. Matt locked his lips with Shannon's again, this time more heatedly than before. Shannon blushed a deeper red than before, lying back on the back, pulling Matt down on top of him. Matt licked Shannon's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Shannon happily complied and allowed Matt to explore every tooth and corner of his mouth. He let their tongues brush together once in a while.

After a while the two broke apart, both breathing heavily. Shannon pressed his face into the crook of Matt's neck, inhaling the darker mans scent. Matt buried his face into Shannon's soft blonde hair, running his fingers through it. He wanted to ask Shannon something but couldn't bring himself to it. Lucky for him, Shannon asked him first.

"Matty?" Shannon said quietly, "Will you make me yours….?" He asked shyly, pulling away and looking up at Matt. Matt looked at him and then smiled slightly, "Only if you'll let me…." He said, glad that he didn't have to ask the question. Shannon smiled, "I do…." He whispered, closing his eyes slightly as he put his face in Matt's neck. Matt smiled; glad that now, Shannon truly believed him that he will never harm him in any way again. "Shannon….. I love you…" he mumbled to the small blonde. Shannon sighed in content as he heard those words being told to him. "I love you to Matty…." He mumbled into the older mans neck.

FIN!!!!

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this fan fic. Like I said no flames. This is my very first WWE fic and I want to know if I need improvement. Please comment. Thank you!


End file.
